Yuu Tobe
Yuu is the leader of Kerberos . Background On January 9th, Yuu was born to his mother and father, Nico (ニコ) and Kigadou (起臥動). They raised him in an incredibly loving household. Very early in his life, his father taught him the importance of appearance. He stressed that paired with attitude, your outward appearance will determine how people perceive you. Wanting to always be perceived positively, Yuu made it his life goal to be the best person he could, inside and out. When Yuu was of school age, he decided to put all of his energy into doing his homework and getting the best grades he could. For Yuu’s tenth birthday, his parents decided to get him a cat for all of his hard work. He was so head over heels in love with her, affectionately naming her Vimeow. Thanks to this nice present, he decided to continue getting good grades. It wasn’t a problem for him at all, since he was willing to put in all the hard work necessary. This determination to succeed didn’t only apply to his grades, though; it also applied to friendships. Yuu became incredibly active in his school activites, and was always willing to help other students with theirs. He even started a study group where he’d assist his fellow students with their homework, leading a lot of people to attribute their academic success to him. During junior high school, he was hanging out with his mother and ended up going with her to pick up some new cosmetics. Immediately piquing his interest, she let him pick out some of his own. After they got home they had an in-house spa night, with Nico teaching Yuu how to properly take care of his skin. He was immediately overjoyed with the new hobby, making it a permanent part of his everyday routine. Once Yuu reached high school, he got really interested in idols. They were so fluid and beautiful, he thought it’d be worthwhile to give it a shot! He decided to go in and audition, immediately winning the judges over with his personality and charisma. It was a few short weeks before he heard back, hearing he passed the audition. He found out he’d be moving into the dorms and working in a new group, Kerberos, under Goro Matsubara. Yuu was incredibly excited- ready to start his new journey, make new friends, and spread his love across Japan. Personality Yuu is the leader of Kerberos, with his image color being peach. Despite being the leader, he’s the shortest member, measuring only at 5’2”. Despite the fact that Natsuki and Hayate ’s emotions seem to fluctuate a bit, Yuu is always doing his best to be energetic and helpful. If you ever needed a helpful hand, he’d be the first one there, and with a smile no doubt. Despite his niceness, he loves teasing his bandmates, specifically Hayate. Other Data Yuu attends Kajiyashiki Public High School. His Blood Type is O+. He features in issue 28 of the 4koma. Gallery IYuu.png References Characters Category:Kerberos Members Idols Category:I MY ME Staff